


How It Works

by Nottherealdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottherealdean/pseuds/Nottherealdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pov during/after 9x21, King of the Damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on May 8, 2014.

It makes Dean want to laugh, or cry, or  _scream_ , how Cas thinks he can walk across blood without getting bloody. How Cas thinks he can walk right over it without getting his shoes dirty like he’s Jesus and it’s goddamn  _water_. But it’s not, and it doesn’t matter who tries it, that’s not how blood works. You can only wade through it— up to your knees, your hips, your chest, your neck, over your head and you’re swimming in it and it’s flowing into your eyes your nose your mouth— or you can walk on someone else’s back while they drown in it. But the soles of your shoes will still get bloody, and at least one way you’re not pushing someone’s head under to keep yourself fucking _clean_. 

And then there’s Sam, who acts like he thinks you can get out whenever you decide to, haul yourself out of the lakes of blood when you’re done swimming in it (when you’re done? You’re never done, this isn’t a night out skinny dipping, and where the  _hell_  is dry land?) and the blood coating you will brush off as easy as a smudge from the flour baked onto the top of a slice of bread. Like killing is some tool that you use and then can put away and you’re the same person you would be if you never used it. Like  _you_  are a tool you can use and put away. And maybe Sam can do that, but Dean’s watched and he’s not convinced. He’s seen the bloodstains after Sam’s wiped his hands off, and he’s not sure if Sam doesn’t see them too or is just a good liar. But Dean’s sick of lying about this, of pretending he’s not drowning in blood and acting like he can shake it off like teflon, and fuck Stanford for not making everyone read  _Macbeth_  and fuck Macbeth for not pointing out the goddamn obvious fact that even if he waded his ass back out of the rivers of blood and made it to dry land he would still be dripping in blood because _that’s how it fucking works_. 

And Dean is  _tired_. He’s tired of keeping up appearances and  _so_.  _Fucking_. _Tired_. of looking at them and knowing they think the appearances are real. 


End file.
